Entwined souls
by Fairytale Gurl
Summary: “It’s freezing,” Cho murmured to herself rubbing her arms, absently remembering that she had left her jacket in the Charms classroom. Then without warning Cho felt a pair of warm, slightly muscular arms go around her waist...CCHP One-shot. Angst at beginn


_Hi! This is my first time at every writing a one-shot, actually my first shot at writing the pairing of Harry and Cho. I know that they're not the most popular couple but I've always liked the two of them together. Anyway, please support me by reading and reviewing and telling my if you like it. Warning: I have only spell-checked it (American spelling btw) so I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors._

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately Harry Potter and everything to do with him does not belong to me, if it did I would be filthy rich and exceedingly famous. ::sigh:: Life really is not fair._

_Now without further ado I present…_

**Entwined souls**

The sky was a velvety black ocean, opaque and immaculate, dotted with shining stars as if someone had thrown a hand full of jewels. The moon was crescent shaped and cast a soft ray of light on the Astronomy tower of Hogwarts. A beautiful girl stood there her hands pressed against the cool, smooth stone of the ledge, her face tilted to the moon. Wind blew against her hair, a sheet of raven-black that fell in soft waves to her slim waist, causing tendrils to sway and twirl as if in a dance. From beneath long, black lashes her dark-brown eyes were brimming over with tears. One tear fell out and it slowly trailed down her soft, ivory skin before stopping beside her full, naturally red lips. From afar she looked like an enchantress her hair, and black robes blowing in the wind. She was Cho Chang, one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school, not to mention Quidditch superstar. She wasn't supposed to cry, her life was meant to be 'perfect.' But cry she did that night. She cried for the unknown people that had died two nights ago, she cried for Cedric Diggory, but most of all she cried for her parents. Her parents who had died at the hand of You-Know-Whos death eaters.

"It would be so easy to just jump of this ledge, to escape," she murmured to herself.

Hoisting herself onto the ledge Cho stared down at the ground. She had never been scared of heights, to her being up high was just like flying something she had always wanted to do. It was a child's wish, but Cho still clung to that dream desperately which was why she played Quidditch, it was the closet thing that came to flying.

Suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw three people, her seeker skills helped her recognize them, it was the Golden Trio; Ron, Hermione and…Harry. Her heart clenched as she saw him. Harry. Harry Potter. The-boy-that-lived. Her first kiss. Her first crush. The boy she loved.

Somewhere along the way Cho Chang had fallen in love with Harry Potter. It wasn't that he was handsome, famous, rich or smart. It was how kind and sweet he was, how he would risk his life for people he cared about, his romantic nature. Some might call it puppy love, even a crush but Cho knew that it was real. It was her fault their relationship hadn't worked out. She had been, still was, such a drama queen. She never should have stood up for Marietta, Marietta had betrayed them but it was too late now, far too late.

'No it's not. You can still win him back Cho, you know you can.'

'Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head,' Cho thought bitterly to her-self.

'Cho, don't jump, you still have a long way to go, your parents are watching over you, they would have wanted you to die honorably like they did,' the voice persisted.

"I know," Cho whispered brokenly to the night air, "but h-how can I live with them gone. They were all that mattered to me."

'You know that that's not true. Doesn't Harry matter?'

"Yes, yes he does," Cho agreed wiping tears from her eyes.

'Then don't jump. You still have something left,' the voice said before disappearing into oblivion.

Picturing the vivid green eyes she loved so much Cho knew that she couldn't jump. She still had something left, she had Harry. She had to live and accept her parent's death. She would join them later but not now. Now she had to live for Harry.

With a considerably lighter heart, Cho headed back to the Ravenclaw common room, her hair swinging rhythmically behind her.

"Class dismissed," Professor Flitwik announced. Just then the bell rand and the shock of it sent his toppling of his books and out of sight.

"I'm heading back to the dormitories; I'm going to put my things down before dinner. Anybody want to come?" Julie (a.k.a. Julz) Winters, one of Cho's closet friends asked, tucking a loose strand of her honey-blond behind her ear.

"I'll come," Marietta said emerging from the classroom.

Phoebe Kelly and Melanie Kelly nodded their consent, their sparkling blue eyes turn questionably at Cho.

"No thanks, I'm going to sit by the lake for a moment if you don't mind," Cho declined, a smile flitting across her face for a second.

"Sure, I'll take your things for you," Melanie offered, quickly understanding that Cho needed sometime to herself. After all her parents had just been…been murdered. Melanie shuddered at the thought and was ever so grateful that Phoebe and her parents were alive and well.

"Thanks," Cho said handing her bag to Melanie before walking off, her robes billowing slightly behind her, never noticing a pair of sparkling emerald eyes watching her every move. In those eyes was an indescribable expression, an expression that mirrored Cho's, it was the look of love.

Cho headed to her favorite spot by the lake and stood there staring, at its smooth, elusive surface as memories of her parents and thoughts of Harry washed over her. Unbeknownst to her the sun had begun to set and a chilly wind was rising.

"It's freezing," Cho murmured to herself rubbing her arms, absently remembering that she had left her jacket in the Charms classroom.

Then without warning Cho felt a pair of warm, slightly muscular arms go around her waist, pulling her against, a toned muscled chest. She knew it was him; she would have recognized his scent anywhere. He always smelt fresh and pure, untainted.

"Are you cold anymore," she heard his whisper into her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"No, not anymore Harry," Cho mumbled, her happiness at being held by him was unbelievable.

"Cho, can we start over please? Pretend last year never happened. Give me one more chance?" She heard Harry say pleadingly before she was spun around so that she was looking straight into his warm green eyes, the eyes girls swooned over, the eyes she loved.

Her heart full, her mouth broke into a smile as she replied,

"Yes, yes Harry."

Then he was leaning in and the next thing she knew, they were kissing and she was in heaven. The setting sun provided the perfect background as it disappeared in a magnificent spray of colors; purple, red, orange, yellow...

"I love you Harry," Cho said tentatively, not sure how he would respond.

"I love you too Cho," Harry said, a loving smile spreading across his face.

A soft enchanting melody filled the air at just that moment and a smile on his face Harry asked,

"Shall we dance?"

"Yes," She responded.

He grasped her hand and twirled her out and then in holding her tight, he was never going to let her go again.

In the clouds above Mr. Chang and Mrs. Chang smiled, down on a messy-haired boy and a beautiful girl as the two stared transfixed into each others eyes. Her hair blew in the wind, his robes billowed, leaves surrounded them twisting and twirling intimately.

They were entangled in a dance, in their love that would last forever. His soul had touched hers and that was something that only happened once in a lifetime.

**THE END**

_Well? Did you guys like it? Hopefully…:P! Anyway please review. It would mean a lot to me and reviews will also improve my writing. If I get enough support I'll write more stories/one-shots so if you liked it then that's even more incentive for you to review. REVIEW please!_

_Kisses and Hugs,_

_Fairytale Gurl_


End file.
